


Fallout (Pick Up the Pieces)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, wssummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward x Simmons Finale Coda. Written for #wssummer on tumblr, theme “fallout”. Takes place directly after Jemma returns to the plane in the Season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout (Pick Up the Pieces)

Coulson gave them a rousing speech, about the need to continue on- keep fighting. Jemma nodded numbly, barely hearing the words. She still felt like she was in that pod at the bottom of the ocean. She still felt like the world was caving in on her, and was going to crush her at any moment. Skye squeezed her arm reassuringly before following Trip away, and May headed for the cockpit. Jemma was left with Coulson, and she knew he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Jemma-", he started, and she hated herself as she felt the tears begin to well. She didn’t want to hear his platitudes. She didn’t want to talk about it.

"I’m sorry, about Fitz", he continued, his voice sincere. She nodded, eyes on the floor in front of her. Poor Fitz. He was in a coma, and the doctors warned her there was no telling if he’d ever wake up. Even if he did, they weren’t sure how extensive the damage to his brain was. "And… I wanted to let you know, we have Ward in custody."

She looked up at him sharply, eyes narrowed as she processed the statement.  _Custody meant alive._  She released a ragged breath and fought to contain all the emotions swirling within her. Was she happy? Was she sad, was she angry? Did she want him dead, did she care about his reasons? She took a calming breath, then another, then another, as Coulson watched her carefully. “What’s going to happen to him?”, she asked when she found her voice. She sounded weary, and she wished she didn’t. She wanted to be angry- she wanted to hold onto her anger and use it as a shield. She didn’t want to imagine Ward’s smile, his comforting words, his kind eyes.

"He’ll be questioned", Coulson answered.  _Interrogated. Tortured._  Her stomach churned. “He’ll be punished.”  _Imprisonment. Death? No, she didn’t think SHIELD would execute him. Not officially, anyways,_ she thought darkly _._

"Is that all, sir?" She just wanted to go back to her bunk. She wanted to crawl into her bed, and close her eyes, shut out the world.

Coulson understood. Of course he did, he’d been hurt too. He’d been betrayed. “For now.” He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. “You’ll get through this, Jemma.”

She nodded curtly and turned away before he could see her tears fall. She knew she’d get through it. That wasn’t in question. It was who she would be once she came out the other side of it- the kind of person she would be then. She shuddered involuntarily and wrapped her arms around herself. She banished the thought. All she could do now was pick up the pieces, and put herself back together.


End file.
